Un Hechizo en Halloween
by Betzacosta
Summary: HHC. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas en una noche previa al Halloween. Cuando combinas tequila, abstinencia sexual y un hechizo de internet,tus sueños más locos pueden volverse una pesadilla…


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

_**"Happy Halloween Contest "**_

_Título: __Un Hechizo en Halloween.__  
><em>_Penname: __Betzacosta.__  
><em>_Summary: __Ten cuidado con lo que deseas en una noche previa al Halloween. Cuando combinas tequila, abstinencia sexual y un hechizo de internet,tus sueños más locos pueden volverse una pesadilla… __  
><em>_Pareja a trabajar: __Bella y Edward.__  
><em>_Número de palabras: 5.741._

_Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

* * *

><p>Bella sentía sus labios recorriendo su cuello y emitió una pequeña risa por las cosquillas que le causaba su barba de un par de días. Lo escuchó reír en respuesta y le restregó con más fuerza la barba en el mismo punto.<p>

-¡Edward! - Gritó bajito apartándolo y queriendo jugar también bajó la mano para tocar su entrepierna, haciéndolo saltar y mascullar una maldición en voz baja en el acto.

-Pórtate bien - le respondió mirándola burlonamente y ella entrecerró los ojos mientras lo acariciaba más enérgicamente, rozándolo y tratando de buscar el principio del cierre del pantalón -. Joder, Bella, esto es simplemente malvado… no tenemos tiempo para esto, no es el lugar idóneo y más importante; ¡tu condenado padre me mataría!

Ella rió sabiendo que algo de eso era cierto, Charlie Swan era demasiado sobreprotector y ese hombre estaba amenazando con quitarle lo que le pertenecía. Sin embargo, no dijo nada sino que se acercó a sus labios y los besó juguetonamente mientras seguía acariciándolo. Un par de segundos después alguien había encendido la luz del porche de la casa de su padre. Escuchó a Edward bufar contra sus labios y la apartó ligeramente.

-Tu padre… - masculló y Bella apartó sus labios y se giró para ver al Jefe Swan parado en el porche de la casa con las manos sobre su cintura -. Uno pensaría que con veintiséis años, viviendo en otra ciudad y de visitas para presentar a tu prometido, el hombre sea por lo menos… gentil y amable… - explotó en tono sarcástico. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Le quieres robar a su reina… - se burló y lo escuchó bufar de nuevo más frustrado que antes y lo entendía. En Nueva York vivían juntos, desde un año atrás, y cuando llegaron a Forks, un par de días atrás su padre no le permitió quedarse en su casa, sino en un hotel, y a ella no se le permitió irse con él tampoco, lo cual traía como consecuencia la abstinencia sexual, y eso… nunca había ido con Edward Cullen, ya lo había comprobado antes -. Solo serán dos días más… - le prometió acariciando su mejilla todavía con la amenaza del padre Swan cerniéndose contra ellos -. Después regresaremos a casa y me tendrás para ti solo, es más - susurró provocativamente -, mañana es Halloween, entre el revuelo, la gente… podremos escaparnos a tu Hotel… y te recompensaré.

-¿A mí o a Anthony? - Preguntó y Bella se enderezó emocionada y asustada en igual medida, lo primero porque iba a cumplir una de sus más deseadas fantasías; lo último porque ese tono lo conocía, era el que usaba cuando estaba renuente a hacer algo, como sacar la basura, llevar a pasear al perro o salir en una noche en específico a un sitio social...

-Edward… - advirtió haciendo un ligero puchero y colocando los ojos tristes y bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Él la miró renuente por un segundo pero ella ya lo conocía.

_Tres… dos… uno…_

-¡Joder, está bien! - Gritó golpeando el volante y Bella agradeció a todos los cielos haberle dado la gracia de nacer mujer y saber manipularlo -. Me disfrazaré como tu estúpido vampiro y permitiré que me violes pensando en él, pero el año que viene será tu turno de disfrazarte como la Princesa Leia…

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, ¿_qué demonios tienen los hombres con la Princesa Leia?_

-Bien… - aceptó a regañadientes, lo besó un segundo y salió del vehículo sonriendo ampliamente por haber triunfado.

Desde que había leído la saga de los Masen, unos vampiros enamorados y jóvenes, tres parejas y uno solitario, Anthony, quien se enamora de Marie, una chica perdida de diecisiete años que era nueva en la ciudad, aunque ella fuera su tua cantante, humana y no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos que era su poder secreto; había fantaseado y amado cada momento de ello, y quería su propio vampiro perfecto. Edward no lo entendía, más bien lo odiaba, pero después de mucho sexo, promesas y manipulación había logrado que se disfrazara este año como él. Y ella sería su Marie…

-¿Se portó bien? - Preguntó su padre cuando ella llegó a su lado en el porche y le dio un beso a la mejilla. Rodó los ojos y se tragó una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes que vivo con el hombre desde hace un año atrás, no? - Cuestionó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Charlie la imitó y se quedaron callados por unos segundos, midiéndose uno al otro.

-¿Se portó como un caballero? - Continuó su padre y ella llevó los ojos al cielo. Típico de su padre… obviaba lo que le molestaba.

-Siempre, Charlie, siempre se ha comportado así - le respondió acariciando su mejilla y alejándose. Caminó hacia su casa familiar que había sido reformada ya dos veces para albergar al cumulo de persona que ahora vivía en ella -. Hola, Sue - saludó a la esposa de su padre que la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Leah, la hija de Sue, se había ido a vivir a Europa el año anterior, Seth, el hermano de Leah, estaba en la Universidad de Washington cursando negocios.

-¿Cómo te fue, Bella? - Le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Como siempre… - refunfuñó llevando los ojos al cielo -, típica película de terror, mucha sangre, poca trama y una cuerda de idiotas más preocupados en el sexo que en pensar…

-¿Y por qué la viste entonces? - Preguntó Sue sonriendo ampliamente. _¡Ah!,_ esa era una pregunta interesante, una que se había hecho un par de horas atrás… pero el premio valía la pena.

-Edward quería… - dijo y se encogió de hombros sin decir que si Edward conseguía su película, ella conseguía su disfraz, fantasía y por fin… sexo con su vampiro favorito. Sue asintió comprensivamente y Bella sintió como si le hubiesen salido unos cuernitos malvados en su frente por sus intensiones.

-Ana no quiere dormirse si no le das las buenas noches… - le informó y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se despedía de ambos y salía corriendo hacia las escaleras a ver a lo más hermoso del planeta.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y encontró a su hermana de doce años sentada en la cama leyendo una hoja. Era la hija entre Sue y Charlie y su consentida. Bella había llorado dos días seguidos cuando se iba a la Universidad porque no tendría a su nena de cabello negro y piel morena clara… y una cabecita que adoraba aunque a veces le aterrorizaba a igual medida, era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

-¡Bella! - Gritó Ana saltando de la cama a abrazarla - ¿Cómo te fue en la peli? ¿Cuánta sangre hubo? ¿Tres muertos o más?

Bella negó con la cabeza a la fascinación de la niña a la muerte, partes sobrenaturales y Halloween. Debía aceptar que era una de sus aliadas con su adoración a sus vampiros predilectos.

-Lo normal; cuatro muertes, la más sangrienta fue un descuartizado y… el asesino era tan predecible… - Ana asintió y como si se diera cuenta de algo bajó su mano y trató de ocultar el papel que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada - agregó rápidamente alejándose.

-Ana Swan… ¿qué es eso?

-Es algo que conseguí en internet - dijo bajando la cabeza y apartándose aún más. Bella enarcó una ceja y extendió la mano para que se lo entregara. Ana se lo dio a regañadientes y cuando lo tomó frunció el ceño al empezar a leerlo.

"_Para que lo irreal sea real...  
>Cuando la luna roja se encuentre en lo alto, el reloj marque la última campanada<br>precediendo al día de muertos, pronuncia éstas palabras y tus sueños podrán ser ciertos:  
><em>**_Falsum__erit__in die__mortuorum__  
><em>_ex quo__incipit__illusio__.  
><em>_Et__somnia__sunt res__, sed __phantasiae__  
><em>_Et cavere debent ne__perdiderit animam suam__...__  
><em>_ut__solus__potest__videre__veritatem__invocat_**_.__"_

-¿Qué demonios es esto? - Explotó Bella mirando con asombro a Ana.

-Es… es… - dijo bajando la cabeza - ¡un hechizo para que los disfraces se vuelvan realidad! Vamos a hacerlo… vamos a hacerlo… - rogó desesperada y Bella apretó los labios para aguantar la risa.

-¿Y crees que un hechizo sacado de internet va a funcionar, niña? - Le preguntó burlonamente - No… mentira… ¿crees que un hechizo va a funcionar? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Buffy y los Simpsons no te han enseñado nada? Esos hechizos matan - culminó jocosamente ante la idea de que los disfraces se hicieran realidad y las personas se volvieran unos asesinos, mataría para ver eso… o tal vez la matarían a ella en el proceso.

-Bella… por favor… por favor…, averigüé y decían que si la luna estaba roja, y decías las palabras con pronunciación perfecta… y con una vela… Belli, por fi por favor… - dijo con los mismos pucheros y ojos grandes que ella le había mostrado a Edward unos minutos atrás. Y condenada fuera ella sino estaba funcionando.

-Estos no son juegos… - comentó negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno… pero si dices que no será verdad, ¿qué perderíamos? - Bella entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza a su psicología barata.

-No lo harás - negó y dobló la hoja guardándola en su bolsillo -. No busques esas cosas en internet, te lo prohíbo, puedes salir lastimada, ¿entendido?

Ana bajó la cabeza y refunfuñando asintió y se metió en la cama. Bella salió del cuarto negando con la cabeza sobre las ideas de una mocosa malcriada y el supuesto beneficio de una herramienta tecnológica llamada internet.

.

.

Bella ya se había colocado su jean viejo, una franelilla blanca y los converse, había escogido una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros y un pequeño ganchito para acomodar su cabello que había llenado de reflejos dorados artificiales como los que tenía la protagonista del libro. Edward la había llamado veinte minutos atrás y tratado, desesperadamente, de hacer que desistiera de su empeño de que se disfrazara de Anthony; incluso había insistido en usar el disfraz de Batman que había adquirido en un arranque de malcriadez unas dos semanas atrás, cuando habían decidido tomar vacaciones para pasar Halloween con su padre y presentarle su prometido, ya que con Renée y la familia de él lo habían hecho un mes atrás.

Se colocó su camisa de cuadros y se sitió inquieta, tal vez tuviera que ver con el ánimo de estar disfrazada pero por un segundo tuvo la sensación de inseguridad de un adolescente y de que no era nadie o nada.

-Estúpida Marie - susurró burlonamente y tomando su teléfono bajó hacia la sala para encontrarse a su padre vestido de policía, aunque por lo menos su armamento no parecía verdadero -. ¿De verdad, papá? - Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener sus burlas.

-Es lo que soy… - dijo y se encogió de hombros buscando una cerveza. Bella suspiró hondo y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Sue y Ana?

-Fueron a pedir dulce o travesura - dijo mirando alrededor con la mano sobre su arma. Se veía más paranoico de lo normal.

-Yo quería ir con ellas… - se quejó y sintió que el mundo se le caía porque no fue a pedir dulces… Un segundo después frunció el ceño ante ese arranque depresivo. Escuchó que el timbre sonaba y buscando los dulces que estaban al lado de la puerta, abrió la puerta sonriendo ampliamente.

Inmediatamente quedó asombrada, había muchos niños y adultos, lo normal, pero su actitud no lo era, no gritaban dulce o truco sino que… se comportaban de manera extraña.

-Soy un hada… soy un hada - gritaba una niña dando vueltas y aleteando sus manos -. Mírame mami, vuelo, vuelo… - Obviamente la niña no volaba… solo daba vueltas y gritaba.

-Muere… muere… - decía un niño disfrazado de vaquero a un pequeño disfrazado de indio que rugía algún idioma extraño.

-¿Allí está el sheriff? - pidió una mujer parecida a una damisela en peligro con una falda alta y unas trenzas, que era quien había tocado la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, señorita - dijo su padre apareciendo a su lado y Bella lo volteó a ver horrorizada.

-Quieren hacerme daño - gritó aleteando sus manos y señalando a un hombre disfrazado de diablo que estaba, según parecía, condenando a todos al infierno.

Su padre salió corriendo junto con la mujer y comenzó a combatir con el hombre vestido de rojo como si de verdad estuviera dañando a la mujer disfrazada de época.

-¿Qué…? Demonios - susurró Bella al ver todo el revuelo en la calle. La gente corría, gritaba, perseguía alrededor a los demás, como si estuviesen en una obra y cada quien cumpliera a cabalidad su papel.

-Hola, sexy - escuchó una voz y al voltearse vio a su amigo Jacob con un pantaloncillo negro sin camisa. Bella enarcó una ceja y lo miró confundida.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? - Le preguntó aunque su atención fue interrumpida para ser dirigida al un hombre vestido de blanco que comenzó a gritar: _"¡Soy un ángel! ¡Soy un ángel! Yo puedo matar al diablo"_ y después vio como el hombre vestido de rojo salía corriendo, siendo perseguido por el hombre de blanco. Después la mujer se tiró en los brazos de su padre llamándolo su héroe y empezó a besarlo desesperadamente. Y su padre respondía orgulloso y satisfecho -. ¿Qué? - murmuró asombrada.

-Soy Jacon, ¿cómo vas a preguntarme eso? - dijo y la miró de arriba hacia abajo -. Es hora que entiendas que tienes que dejar ir a Anthony y quedarte conmigo, Marie, yo soy bueno para ti… tu alma gemela - declaró con cara de perro magullado y después se acercó y plantó un beso en sus labios. Bella horrorizada lo empujó con fuerza y golpeó su mandíbula con el puño cerrado -. ¡Cuidado, Marie, te harás daño! - Le gritó aunque él parecía más adolorido que ella.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y movió su mano que le dolía pero no la había roto.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - Preguntó gritando una amiga de Jacob, Vanessa, que estaba disfrazada con unos pantalones de cuero, un corsé justo y unos labios muy rojos -. ¿Te hizo daño, Marie? Perro sarnoso… no lo vi en el futuro, pero es que el idiota no permite que vea.

Bella palideció ligeramente.

-¡No me hagas enfurecer, Elice! Me convertiré en lobo y te mataré sin importar el tratado - escupió, aunque lo único que hacía era temblar como un epiléptico de cuarta.

Un segundo después un vehículo familiar se estacionó frente a su casa y su prometido había salido por la puerta del copiloto. Bella tuvo un pequeño orgasmo. Abrió completamente la boca al ver a su hombre, que normalmente tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello cobrizo alborotado, con unas lentillas miel y con una gomina en su pelo que lo tiraba todo hacia atrás y que lo hacía ver más oscuro. Jean negro, franela gris, labios carnosos e incluso estaba más pálido de lo normal. Y se veía sexy como el demonio con el ceño fruncido y expresión furiosa.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Marie? - Gritó empujando a Jacob tirándolo contra la pared, mientras el hombre seguía temblando como epiléptico y gruñía medio asquerosamente por la saliva que salía de su boca.

-Lo vi cuando era demasiado tarde, Anthony - dijo Vanessa y Bella jadeó mientras seguía horrorizada los hechos.

-¡Ella me ama! - Gritó Jacob y Bella tragó grueso.

-No, no lo hago - respondió asombrada.

-¡Solo que no lo ve! - Continuó Jacob.

-No, de verdad sí lo veo claramente. No. Te. Amo - refutó Bella siendo ignorada por todos los participantes.

-¡Espera que ella te pida permiso! - Gritó Edward volviendo a empujarlo y gruñendo mostrando unos hermosos pequeños colmillos adheridos.

-Nunca se lo daré - siguió Bella… continuando sin ser oída… y empezando a enojarse por eso.

-Me lo dará… - Gritó Jacob volviendo a empujarlo.

-¡Vete de aquí perro sarnoso! - escupió Edward pateándolo y Jacob se fue moviendo su rabo como si estuviese desesperado siguiendo un olor. Ella esperaba que el olor fuera de comida… y que esta fuera aún comestible - Gracias, Elice - dijo irónicamente -, con tu jodido uso del futuro todos moriremos en una semana, ¡y Marie en un día!

Elice o mejor dicho Vanessa bufó y miró a Bella con rabia contenida.

-Si no fuera tan idiota…

-¡Elice! - Gritó Edward y Bella se estremeció asombrada, a la vez que veía a dos personas disfrazadas como perros, colocados sobre sus rodillas y manos estaban… ¿oliendo sus traseros?

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? - Gritó horrorizada haciendo que Edward se volteara y acariciara su mejilla tan suavemente que ni siquiera tocaba su piel.

-Tranquila, Marie, todo estará bien.

-¿Edward? - susurró preocupada. Él sonrió de medio lado y rozó su mandíbula con su nariz.

-Anthony…, mi nombre es Anthony… - le susurró besando su garganta y una parte de su ser empezó a quedarse sin respiración sin razón aparente, ya que ese era el roce más casto que Edward alguna vez le había dado. Él era más del tipo salvaje, pasional y llegando a vulgar… lo cual contrarrestaba ese roce.

-Iré a buscar a mi Gasper. Mantente fuera de problemas una jodida noche, Marie, ¿puedes? Tal vez la solución sería que yo misma te drenara y vendiera en pedacitos… - farfulló molesta.

-¡Elice! - Explotó Edward.

-Yo solo digo… hay gente por allí que lo pide - murmuró irónicamente y encogiéndose de hombros empezó a correr rápidamente, aunque a los diez pasos se paró, se agachó respirando ahogadamente, y después empezó a correr de nuevo… para repetir el mismo procedimiento diez pasos después.

Bella se volteó hacia Edward quien miraba todo con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando la mandíbula tan fuertemente que se asombro de que no se hiciera daño.

-Tengo que protegerte… - le dijo él viéndose desesperado -, ¡no puedo permitir que mueras! ¡Mi sol, me quedaría sin estrellas!

Bella miró asombrada a Edward y frunció el ceño.

-Yo soy la que soy cinta negra en karate… no tú… - le informó enrollando sus manos debajo de su pecho.

-Eres tan débil… tan humana - dijo él acariciando de nuevo su barbilla.

-También eres humano, Edward - le dijo frunciendo el ceño y viendo a lo que parecía ser dos demonios teniendo… -. ¿Qué? - susurró horrorizada al notar que efectivamente esas dos personas estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en la calle. Un segundo después su padre había llegado a ese sitio y estaba gritándoles y amenazándolos con meterlos presos…

-Vámonos de aquí, no puedo protegerte… Dios… - dijo él tomándola de una mano y empujando a un supuesto extraterrestre, con la cara pintada de verde y la cabeza calva, que saltaba alrededor tipo baile hippie.

-Traemos paz… traemos paz… - repetía el hombre.

-¡¿Qué paz de mierda? ¡Deja a mi mujer en paz! - Gritó Edward y sin que Bella pudiera impedirlo lo mordió y empujó su cabeza como si se la hubiese arrancado. Ella jadeó asombrada y miró a su prometido como lo soltaba y se volteaba a mirarla -. Tenía que matarlo, era la única manera, tú eres lo único importante.

Bella giró su cabeza y miró al hombre que se tocaba su cuello con la cara arrugada por un segundo antes de salir corriendo y gritando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Traemos paz… traemos paz… - le repitió a otra persona vestida como un caza fantasma.

La guió para montarla en el carro pero antes de que ella entrara en el asiento de copiloto se giró hacia donde estaba su padre.

-¡Papá! - Le gritó desesperada con Edward tenso a su lado. Charlie se giró y se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba -. Encuentra a Sue y a Ana y tráelas a casa, protégelas, ¡búscalas y protégelas!

Él asintió y miró a Edward.

-Cuida a mi hija - ordenó toscamente.

-Con mi vida - prometió antes de meterla en el asiento de copiloto, luchar por ponerle el cinturón de seguridad; cerrar la puerta y montarse en el asiento de piloto. Arrancaron a toda velocidad.

-¡No lo mates! - Gritó Bella desesperada a ver que por un milímetro casi mataba a un supuesto Batman.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-¡Pero no mates a nadie! - Exigió colocando las manos en el tablero y respirando aceleradamente sintiendo terror por todas esas personas y por el hombre desquiciado que quería "salvar" su vida.

.

.

Una hora después, Bella se encontraba mirando la ventana de la habitación de hotel de Edward, diciéndose que estaba completamente segura de tres cosas…

Primero… mezclar tequila, soledad y abstinencia sexual no era algo bueno; llevaba a cosas locas como esperar que fuera medianoche mirando a una luna con un deje rojo con una vela encendida antes de recitar unas palabras de otro idioma.

Segundo… no existía tal cosa como malos hechizos en internet. Efectivamente el conjuro era cierto, todos creían que eran el personaje con el que estaba disfrazado, por lo que su prometido hermoso pensaba que era un vampiro vegetariano que estaba enamorado de una chiquilla de diecisiete años llamada Marie y que no podía matarla…

Tercero… estaba completa e irrevocablemente segura que esa noche iba a tener sexo con el vampiro Anthony Masen… así debiera violarlo.

Está bien… seducirlo sería la mejor palabra para lo que quería hacer, pero si su Edward era mitad de cabezota que el Anthony de los libros, cuerdas y ataduras serían requeridas. Se mordió el labio sintiendo una pulsación en su vientre ante la idea de corbatas de seda amarradas a las manos de él y al cabecero de la cama, para tenerlo a su completa voluntad... primero besaría su pecho y su estómago, después le quitaría el pantalón y haría que le rogara que le tomara su… Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. La abstinencia era una perra.

Se giró para dejar de ver el desastre reinante en la calle que parecía una especie de feria o turba alrededor. Había llamado a su padre y aunque seguía con su personalidad extremista le había dicho que Ana y Sue estaban segura, por lo que estaba tranquila en ese asunto. Observó a Edward que estaba completamente quieto, y parecería una estatua si no fuera porque cada tres segundos temblaba como si le doliera la posición.

-¿Edw… Anthony? - Preguntó y él la miró sonriendo ligeramente, aún preocupado y moviéndose normalmente de nuevo. Ella comenzó a soltarse los botones de su camisa de cuadros -. Estamos bien… a salvo, tal vez deberíamos acostarnos, y yo debería intentar dormir… - informó quitándose sus converse, las medias, el jean, la franelilla hasta quedar en su ropa interior azul oscura transparente que mostraba cada parte de su anatomía.

Esa noche había pensado jugar un cambio de roles, al Anthony de la serie del Alba le encantaba el color azul, y su Edward seria Anthony… aunque no había sabido que tan cierto seria eso hasta esa noche.

_¡Gracias, hechizo!_

Observó a Edward tragar grueso y el deseo llenar su mirada, lo que causó que sonriera aunque de nuevo en su ser estaba un deje de incomodidad y timidez que antes no sentía, sobre todo porque tenía ya casi tres años con ese hombre.

_¡__Estúpida, Marie...!_, pensó amargamente. Caminó hacia Edward y acarició su cabello pegado por el fijador desordenándolo. Siempre le había gustado ese atributo de su cabellera.

-Marie… sabes que no podemos - susurró él con voz ahogada y llevando las manos a su cintura desnuda inconscientemente. Bella se colocó entre sus piernas y empezó a remover sus caderas y él gruñó bajito -. Podría destrozarte, cariño, soy muy fuerte…

Ella rodó los ojos y se dobló para besarlo en los labios.

-Te prometo que no… - le dijo mordiendo su labio.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Es imposible…

-Tengo complejo de Elice esta noche… - dijo y besó su cuello.

-Joder, Marie… - gruñó abrazando su espalda.

-Anthony no dice groserías - susurró para ella misma y sintió las manos de Edward envolver sus glúteos. Por supuesto… su hombre animal estaba allí en algún lado…

-No… no - dijo Edward apartándola y respirando para tranquilizarse -, no puedo hacerte esto…

Bella empezaba a sentir lo que Marie tanto había experimentado… solamente imaginar la frustración que debió haber tenido por más de un año de rechazo… no entiende como esa mujer no se volvió loca.

-Anthony… por favor… - susurró y volvió a unir sus labios haciendo que respondiera y jugando con su lengua en forma que lo provocaba y le hizo dar un respingo a la vez que gemía de placer -. Por favor… por favor… - No era estúpida, algo había aprendido de los dichosos libros. Él se detuvo y la separó solo unos centímetros, respirando muy aceleradamente.

-Marie, serás el final de mí… - le dijo antes de lanzarla en la cama y acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, besándola un poco más insistentemente aunque sin introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad. Bella tomó la mano en su nuca y trató de incentivar más el beso, hasta que logró que la besara profundamente.

Del pecho de Edward salió un gruñido animal parecido a un gatico que la hizo sonreír, y la agarró con más firmeza, moviendo las manos a su pecho y apretándolo antes de acariciarlo y hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Bella gemía y se removía, provocándolo, acariciándolo y respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu que le daba, hasta que unos segundos después él se apartó respirando aceleradamente. Ella lo miró descolocada porque estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería y se había alejado.

-¿No te hice daño? - Le preguntó y Bella negó con la cabeza preguntándose cómo demonios Marie pudo aguantar a ese jodido vampiro atormentado.

"_Es hermoso… es hermoso… dulce, protector, solo quiere cuidar de la mujer que ama"_, se repitió para calmarse y volvió a lanzarse sobre él causando que cayera de espalda y ella colocándose de horcajadas a su cuerpo.

-No me harás daño - le susurró quitándole la franela y empezando a besar su pecho con gula.

-Joder… Marie - dijo él moviendo sus caderas y embistiendo contra su parte.

-Solo unos moretones en el peor de los casos - le dijo con burla y él se paralizó.

-¿Moretones? - Preguntó horrorizado en un grito y Bella rodó los ojos por su propia estupidez y boca suelta.

-Olvídalo… - dijo abriendo su pantalón y quitándoselo rápidamente junto con su ropa interior y sus zapatos.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo… cuándo te volviste tan audaz? - Inquirió el supuesto vampiro y Bella sonrió mientras volvía a la carga besando su cuerpo y escuchando como él gemía de aprobación y le susurraba que era hermosa, y suave, y olía mejor que nada en el planeta y que deseaba comérsela…

Bella se detuvo en ese momento preguntándose si estaba hablando literalmente, pero trató de dejar de pensar en eso para evitar matar el momento, ya que había algo sobre la imagen de que el hombre piense en ti más que en alimento de comida que en alimento de deseo que definitivamente mataba su libido. A fin de evitar esas meditaciones tomó su miembro y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa a la vez que lo hacía que se concentrara únicamente en lo que le estaba haciendo disfrutar y dejara de hablar estupideces.

Unos minutos después y antes de que explotara en su boca lo escuchó mascullar sonidos extraños y cuando lo miró detuvo su andanza y levantó la cabeza. Porque el hombre estaba masticando una almohada.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - Le preguntó Bella horrorizada y molesta.

-Tengo que controlar mi deseo, no quiero comerte - dijo Edward respirando aceleradamente mientras la miraba con amor -, no puedo permitir accidentes…

-Oh cariño… - susurró Bella quitándose sus bragas y montándose en su cuerpo para cabalgarlo, no aguantaba más y no quería que el hombre le dijera que debía salir a cazar y comerse un ciervo para tener las fuerzas para continuar -. No me harás daño, lo prometo… te lo garantizo.

Edward asintió y ella bajó su cuerpo haciendo que se introdujera en ella mientras lo besaba en los labios. Él la empezó a guiar y Bella movía sus caderas a su ritmo mientras escuchaba que le decía palabras de amor y acariciaba su cabello.

-Dorado como el sol… - dijo él besando su cuello y Bella besó sus labios sintiendo que la emoción la llenaba por el acto y por la idea de cumplir su fantasía. Un segundo después la había volteado haciendo que cayera a su espalda y él continuó embistiendo mientras la acariciaba y la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se sentía cada vez más cerca, lo veía, lo acariciaba y añoraba la conexión con su Edward también, pero un segundo antes de que gritara ese nombre vio como Anthony se abocaba a otra almohada y la mordía con esmero mientras gritaba.

_¿Qué __endemoniada fijación tiene él con las almohadas?_

Dos minutos después él comenzó a forcejear con sus dos manos tratando de romper la almohada mientras continuaba embistiendo y toda la concentración del orgasmo de Bella se había ido a la mierda.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó molesta - ¿Te dejo solo con la almohada? - dijo irritada un segundo antes de que por fin la destrozara pero en vez de plumas, pura goma espuma y material extraño salió de su interior ensuciándolos completamente.

-¡Marie! - Gritó el vampiro antes de correrse dejándola a ella completamente insatisfecha.

-Odio a los vampiros… - gruñó Bella antes de apartarlo sin querer notar su cara de confusión y meterse en el baño -. Jodida fantasía… - dijo negando con la cabeza sentada en el sanitario. Un segundo después se levantó y se metió en la ducha para tratar de conseguir algún tipo de liberación y quitarse el jodido polvillo de la goma espuma -. Quiero a Edward… - susurró cuando el agua empezó a correr por su cabello.

.

Una hora después salió del baño y lo encontró dormido en la cama… _Eso era un milagro para un jodido vampiro con insomnio_, pensó irónicamente. Bella había llamado a su casa unos minutos atrás y se había sentido aliviada de que su padre contestó la llamada y le dijo que ya todo se había medio normalizado, había sonado igual que siempre y estaba balbuceando algo sobre un caso drogas en el agua y que volvió loca a la comunidad; después de preguntarle si ella y Edward estaban bien le pidió que se quedara esa noche con su prometido a modo de seguridad, ya que todavía habían muchos locos en la calle.

Miró a su reloj y se sorprendió de ver que eran la una de la mañana. Al parecer sea lo que sea que fuera que había pasado terminó con la ida del día de los muertos, ya que hasta había dejado de sentir la timidez y desasosiego de horas atrás. Se colocó una franela de Edward que estaba guardada en su maleta y allí y encontró una copia del libro _del Alba;_ frunció el ceño por eso ya sabía por un hecho que jamás en su vida él había leído sobre los vampiros que ella adoraba, incluso siempre se había mostrado apático sobre su obsesión y había dejado que fuera con sus amigas a ver las películas diciéndole solamente _"Esa es una jodida película de mujeres"_.

Sintió que unos brazos envolvían su cintura y se tensó ligeramente quedando paralizada con el libro en la mano. Los labios de él acariciaron su garganta y ella cerró los ojos deseando que quien la tocara fuera la persona correcta.

-¿Bella? - Escuchó que la llamaba y dejándose caer en su pecho suspiró de emoción.

-Edward… - susurró y acarició el brazo que la envolvía.

-Ya veo que descubriste mi material de lectura… - le dijo burlonamente. Bella se volteó y lo miró con confusión.

-No entiendo…

-¿Cómo crees que iba a aprender sobre ese disfraz…? Tuve que leer el puto libro…

Bella sonrió y abrazó su cuello emocionada de que él haya hecho algo como eso.

-Te amo… - le dijo y sonrió.

-Yo también, y si tienes duda después de ver ese libro puedes creerlo. - Bella asintió y lo besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron él la miró confundido -. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Ella levantó las cejas y acarició su mejilla.

-¿No recuerdas nada? - Preguntó aturdida. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Te llamé por teléfono rogando que me dejaras ser Batman… - Bella se estremeció ante esa idea y agradeció que no se diera, otro súper héroe atormentado no lo habría soportado… y peor porque a ese le gustaba era los callejones oscuros y Robin… -. De allí todo lo demás es confuso… ¿me quedé dormido? - Continuó sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que entendiera que de verdad no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado. Él se pasó una mano por el cabello, miró alrededor y después parpadeo asombrado -. ¿No me disfracé del vampiro maricón al final?

Ella se carcajeó con fuerza y lo abrazó con fuerza agradeciendo al cielo que haya regresado. Cuanto más que las fantasías fueran buenas, él era mucho mejor.

-Sabe, Señor Cullen, mi padre me dio permiso para quedarme con una amiga… pero mi amiga no estaba y ahora no tengo donde dormir… - Lo miró y de una vez observó su diversión y deseo en su mirada.

-No podemos permitir eso, señorita Swan… - dijo subiendo la franela que ella había usado y quitándosela -, yo le ofrezco una buena cama caliente y con diversión incluida…

-Mmmm - susurró besando su cuello -, es bueno porque siento que me debe un orgasmo, señor.

-Esa es una deuda que nunca se debe tener, Señorita Swan. - La acostó en la cama y miró alrededor, se fue por unos segundos y cuando regresó se había puesto los colmillos que ella había visto lucir en su boca por varias horas -. ¿Quiere que la coma, señorita Swan?

Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y le quitó los colmillos de su boca, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? - Preguntó asombrado y confuso por su reacción.

-No vampiros… no quiero… - le dijo y lo tiró en la cama -. ¡Y aléjate de las malditas almohadas! - Le gruñó antes de besarlo y sonreír satisfecha cundo le respondió con desesperación.

* * *

><p>Palabras en latín significaban:<p>

Lo falso será verdadero durante el día de los muertos,

desde el momento en que la ilusión comience.

Los sueños serán realidades, pero solo fantasías

ten cuidado de no perder la vida...

ya que solo aquel que lo invoque podrá ver la verdad.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Pues esto es una pequeña locura que he creado para alejar el estrés y porque con un grupo de amigas (**Elisita, Ginegine y laflacu**) estoy organizando el concurso llamado "Happy Halloween Contest", la historia es un ejemplo de lo que se trata el concurso. Espero que se animen y nos apoyen con sus locuras e historias, hay muchos premios para los participantes; recomendaciones, publicidad, banners, videos y entrevistas... entre otros…

Pasen por la página del concurso, infórmense sobre las bases del contest y preparémonos para aterrorizarnos de la risa y relajarnos un poco…

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
